


苦果

by Seisyo



Category: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seisyo/pseuds/Seisyo
Summary: 柱斑结婚前提下的扉斑柱间是斑的爱扉间是斑的欲
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara





	苦果

苦果

扉间仍然记得柱间和斑结婚的那一天，千手和宇智波的盛世婚礼。 

柱间和斑穿着笔挺修身的西服，站在花树下的的高台上，被玫瑰花海包围着。那天的誓言和新人间的话语，扉间已经记不太清，或者说他在下意识的回避这一件事情。

回忆被一声难耐的呻吟打断。斑现在就在自己面前，何必追忆过去。

斑躺在房中复古的实木大床上，艳丽的红绳将他双手紧缚在背后，双腿被分腿器分开固定住。红绳在莹白的身体上格外显眼，让扉间想起了婚礼那天的玫瑰花海。

“啊…哈……扉间，这次我来，不会…就只是让我…玩玩具吧……”斑脸上的红晕好看极了，被汗水濡湿的发贴在肌肤上，有一种潮湿的暧昧。嗡嗡的震动声从斑的股间传来，隔了皮肉的阻挡变成闷响。

“时间还早，怎么现在就忍不住了。”扉间拿起遥控器把强度调到最大，而后坐到斑的身侧，将一条细细的银链扣在斑双乳的乳环上，享受的听着斑逐渐变调的呻吟。宇智波的欲望是无法扑灭的火，融化了自己，余焰也燃烧着周遭的人，被引诱的人只能与他一同在火中灼身起舞。

扉间拆了分腿器扔在地上，拽着斑脖子上红色皮质项圈上的铁链把他拉起来翻身，面朝下的跪趴在床上。股间的按摩棒被吃的很深，只留一个尾端在外面。

“你不把这东西吐出来，我怎么进去。”扉间并不打算自己动手，即是他明知道按摩棒的设计独特，棒身的凸起正好顶在前列腺的位置，持续不断的予以刺激。斑的身体出于对快乐的追逐后穴会不断的吞吐着按摩棒。

“你还真是……一如既往地……卑劣啊……”斑侧脸压在床上，半张脸陷入柔软的鹅绒被。他喘息间的热气，似乎都带着盛放的玫瑰的香气。双手被反绑在背后，这个姿势完全用不上任何力，股间的玩具还在兢兢业业的工作，作案元凶却在隔岸观火。

斑吞咽了一下口水，屏气收腹想要把按摩棒排出去，按摩棒碾压着前列腺退出去不过一段，再次袭来的高潮令斑不自觉的抽气尖叫。“哈…啊……扉间……你这个混…蛋……啊……”

“不知道今天是谁趁着大哥海外出差，穿着龟甲缚来找我这个混蛋。”扉间中指抵在按摩棒的尾端直直顶了进去，斑刚才的努力全部作废甚至吃的更深。“大哥知道你这么贪吃么，我的嫂嫂。”扉间讲话的时候不带任何调笑的意味，甚至严肃的像在开会。

“唔…啊……扉间，操我。”斑喘息着，话语中带着命令的语气。若不是在床上，在这个情景下，作为宇智波的家主，他的威严不容挑战。“我命令你，操我。”

扉间也不恼他的命令语气，食指指肚摩挲着含着按摩棒得穴口。在边缘试探着插入一根手指。“既然嫂嫂舍不得按摩棒，那我就这样进来。”对于炸毛的宇智波，除了艹服，没有更简单的方法。

“你敢！”突然意识到要发生什么的斑，想要起身反抗，却被扉间一把按住了腰背不得动弹。“敢就这么进来，我杀了你！”平时黑如曜石的眼此时泛着红，像是深夜里的火焰。

“我有什么不敢，斑。在你挑衅的我时候就应该有此觉悟。”斑的后穴长期被扉间调教，此时早已背叛了主人的意愿而向扉间屈服。扉间的三根指头伴着按摩棒一起抽插，撤出手指的时候身下的挺立趁虚而入，穴口的肉褶被撑开不留一丝缝隙。

“啊…好涨……快出去……”斑挪动膝盖想要向前爬去，逃离身后这个恶劣的男人。

扉间一手拽住铁链，另一只手死死地按住斑的腰背，全根没入。过于猛烈地冲击和铁链的牵引，令斑不得不昂起头，被动的承受这一切。

承受着按摩棒的震动和扉间的火热的双重夹击，斑突然失声，只余激烈的喘息。他不得不承认，扉间对于自己身体的控制远高于自己。度过一开始短暂的不适应，后穴现在已经能自觉地吞吐起来，即是扉间维持插入的姿势不动，后穴的内壁也会簇拥着吸附着入侵的庞然大物。

因为激烈的情事，斑莹白的肌肤上泛着可爱的粉，扉间不由得再次想起了婚礼上的玫瑰，那片玫瑰花海的映衬下，斑的肤色也如同这般泛着粉。扉间抽身离开，斑得以喘息。正要庆幸自己结束这一场糟糕的性事时，余光瞥见扉间拿着什么东西走了过来。

扉间握着斑的腰令他转身仰面躺在床上，掰开他的腿再次操进去。“艹…轻点……我不是你的试验品……”斑这时看清扉间手上拿的是什么，一朵盛放的红色玫瑰。扉间操进去后不疾不徐的抽动着，一根根掰下玫瑰枝上的刺。扉间专注的看着玫瑰，那一瞬间斑觉得似乎自己就是扉间手上的玫瑰，骄傲和狂妄的刺，被一 一掰去。

“没有人比你更适合玫瑰。”清理完玫瑰的刺和叶子，扉间一手握住斑勃发的哭的一塌糊涂只能流着清液的阴茎，另一只手拈住玫瑰花枝干，对准马眼转着圈的一点点深入。  
斑的声音像是呻吟又像是哭泣，突然被惊了弦的小提琴一般。

“扉间……哈……啊……”斑仰头喘息，双眼失焦的望着天花板。泪珠混合着汗珠滑落。可是斑不得不承认，在这痛与欲的纠缠中，他的身体到达了新一波的巅峰。

扉间看着斑失神沉沦的模样，将手中的玫瑰花枝一插到底，握着他的腰猛烈地抽插。他很清楚斑的底线，距离被玩坏的底线还远远不够。扉间的分身和按摩棒一起插着斑，甚至让他有一种在和柱间一起操斑的感觉。呵，大哥啊。

斑身前的玫瑰花随着动作一同摇晃，零落的花瓣落在斑的身上。盛放的花总是容易散落，扉间心想。

扉间俯身，着魔似的想要吻上斑的唇，却又在最后一秒清醒，错开头咬在他的锁骨上。身下的攻势愈发激烈，在临界点的瞬间，扉间抽出玫瑰花枝，扉间的白浊射在斑的体内，斑的分身也吐出最后的精液。

玫瑰花枝落在地上，和之前扔在地上的分腿器作伴。

沉浸在高潮的余韵中，斑的思绪也飘散开。他想起花树下的盛大婚礼，和在扉间书房里看过的一段小诗。

“我的心在波涛之间游走  
在等待与回顾之间游走  
在天堂与地狱之间  
无论是怎样的诱饵 怎样的幻象  
因你而生的苦果 我都要亲尝”


End file.
